Besoin de réconfort
by Majestic Miss TR
Summary: Un terrible souvenir d'enfance terrorise James durant son sommeil. Heureusement une certaine personne est à ses côtés pour le rassurer.


**~ Besoin de réconfort ~**

James réprima un cri en s'asseyant brusquement dans son lit, les cheveux en sueur et il écouta le bruissement doux des plumes de son oreiller et du froissement de ses draps. Cette fois encore, il était incapable de dormir car un cauchemar issu d'un mauvais souvenir qu'il avait depuis longtemps réprimé, était revenu le torturer depuis que son patron avait demandé à le voir, ainsi que ses associés et amis: Jessy et Miaouss, afin de leur donner la prochaine mission qu'il devrait effectuer de nouveau dans sa ville d'enfance. 

Ce soir, il se sentait plus affligé que jamais et ne voulait plus dormir, ni fermer les yeux. Il redoutait de retourner dans le monde sombre de ce souvenir qu'il voulait tant oublier. Une douleur morne palpitait dans sa tête et des larmes glissaient doucement sur ses joues, alors qu'il reniflait silencieusement. 

Une heure plus tard, il se sentit trop fatigué pour continuer à lutter contre le sommeil. Il se laissa tomber sur son côté sur le lit et se berça un peu. Il bâilla, sentit ses paupières humides se refermer et s'endormit.__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ __

_Il sentit que quelqu'un entrait dans le lit avec lui. Il se retourna pour voir sa fiancée: Jezabelle. Cette petite fille avait seulement un an de plus que lui mais du haut de ses onze ans, elle nourrissait déjà de biens bas instincts. Elle était sadique, méchante, cruelle et toujours prête à tout pour le faire souffrir ou l'humilier. Avant qu'il ait une chance de se reculer, il sentit la main de la petite fille glisser dans son pyjama, en dessous de ses sous-vêtements. Il sursauta et s'éloigna mais la petite fille l'attrapa par ses cheveux et le tira vers elle. James poussa un petit cri mais immédiatement, une main sur sa bouche le fit taire. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux froids de sa petite fiancée:_   
_- Si tu réveilles tes parents ou la bonne d'enfant, tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas à te punir demain matin._   
_D'un signe de la tête, elle indiqua le fouet qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Le jeune garçon avala la boule de salive qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et acquiesça. Jezabelle sourit. James ferma ses yeux en sentant ses mains froides le toucher, envoyant un frisson terrifiant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il enterra sa tête sous ses bras dans la confusion._   
_- Jezabelle mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait._   
_- Tais toi ou je dirais à ton papa et ta maman que tu m'empêches de dormir!_   
_- Mais -_   
_- Tendre James, tu veux vraiment recevoir une punition?!_   
_Le petit garçon secoua sa tête et sentit une honte intense et de l'impuissance monter en lui pendant que la fillette ricanait en le déshabillant._   
_- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE, JEZABELLE!!!!_   
_Il la repoussa violemment et la petite fille tomba au plancher dans un cri de douleur. Le son de sa chute alerta immédiatement la bonne d'enfant qui vint voir ce qui se passait. Elle fut très étonnée de voir que James avait sa chemise ouverte et qu'il se hâtait de soulever les couvertures par-dessus lui. Elle baissa son regard vers Jezabelle qui était assise sur le sol, entre les deux lits._   
_- Que s'est-il passé?_   
_La fillette se mit à pleurnicher faussement._   
_- C'est James, mademoiselle. Il voulait absolument se déshabiller devant moi mais j'ai refusé, ce n'est qu'un gros cochon! J'ai voulu aller vous prévenir mais j'ai couru tellement vite pour sortir de mon lit, que j'ai prit mon pied dans le drap et je suis tombée._   
_La bonne d'enfant sourit avec compassion à la petite fille._   
_- Pauvre petite Jezabelle, il doit être si dur pour vous de devoir partager votre chambre avec ce vilain garçon._   
_- Vous savez que j'ai pour mission de surveiller qu'il se comporte bien et de vous prévenir ainsi que ses parents s'il fait la moindre bêtise ou s'il essaye encore de s'enfuir par la fenêtre._   
_La bonne s'approcha de Jezabelle, l'aida à se relever puis tapota le haut de sa tête._   
_- Vous êtes une si bonne enfant._   
_Elle remit les draps en place sur le lit de la petite fille._   
_- Voilà, couchez vous et n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler si le maître James vous ennuie de nouveau._   
_- Oh, je n'y manquerais pas._   
_La jeune femme donna un regard méprisable au petit garçon en larmes, assit dans le lit voisin._   
_- Inutile de pleurer, Maître James. Je ne vais pas vous plaindre après ce que vous venez encore de faire. C'est une chance qu'aujourd'hui vous n'ayez pas mouillé vos draps._   
_- Mais... Mais je... commenca-t-il. Il s'interrompit en remarquant que sa petite fiancée allongeait sa main vers le fouet posé sur la table de nuit séparant les deux lits._   
_Après une salutation brève et une recommandation au petit garçon de ne plus faire de bêtise, la bonne d'enfant éteignit la lumière et s'éloigna, refermant la porte légèrement derrière elle en veillant à ce qu'elle reste entrouverte. Jezabelle grogna avec rage une fois qu'elle fut partie et saisit son fouet entre ses mains, le présentant à son jeune fiancé terrifié._   
_- Demain matin, je demanderai la permission à tes parents de te punir dans le sous-sol. Ça t'apprendra à m'avoir poussée au sol de façon si incorrecte!!!!!_   
_- Pardon. Je suis si désolé. Oh s'il te plaît, ne me frappe pas demain matin. S'il te plaît._   
_- Je vais me gêner._   
_- Pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas..... S'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas...... Oh ne dis rien à papa et maman, ils vont me détester d'avantage. Pardon, pardonne moi....._   
_En répétant ses excuses, James se pelotonna sous ses draps et appuya sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots alors que les redoutables images de sa torture du lendemain défilaient déjà devant ses yeux: toujours le même scénario, toujours la même douleur cuisante de la lanière du fouet contre sa chair, ses cris ignorés par ses parents indignes, la douleur horrible de son coeur déchiré en morceaux,.....___

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

James se redressa de nouveau dans son lit, couvert de sueur et tremblant violemment. Il mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer, ne voulant pas réveiller Jessy et Miaouss, endormis non loin de lui. Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil et soupira avec un léger soulagement en remarquant que leurs paupières étaient toujours fermées et qu'ils respiraient profondément.   
Il ressentait un sentiment si profond de malaise, mélangé à de la colère et de la crainte; qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus lutter bien longtemps avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il devait sortir et prendre l'air, il devait courir. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ****

** ~ Un peu plus tard ~**

Jessy entendit le claquement de la porte du petit cabanon, s'assit dans son lit et regarda son réveil. Il indiquait: 2 heures 30. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au pied de son lit pour voir que Miaouss y était toujours couché, profondément endormit. Elle se tourna alors vers le lit de James et haleta avec surprise en remarquant qu'il n'était plus là. Ça n'était pas habituel, en temps normal, il était toujours le dernier levé. 

Elle quitta son lit et s'avança dans le salon. Là, elle vit une scène qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout préparée à voir. James s'était assit sur le sol devant la porte d'entrée, portant ses bottes et son pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux remplis de larmes. Il tremblait terriblement et avait de la douleur profonde dans le regard. 

Finalement, la jeune femme étonnée se décida à parler:   
- Viens, James.   
. Fut tout ce que sa bouche réussit à dire. 

Pendant qu'il se releva lentement en sanglotant comme un enfant et qu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle ressentit de la pitié immense pour son ami. 

James se trouvait là, devant Jessy, l'air perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, la regardant béatement avec des larmes dans les yeux. En voyant son apparence perdue, la jeune femme prit la main de son ami et le mena s'asseoir sur le sofa. Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de s'asseoir près de lui, tirant sa tête sur sa poitrine instinctivement en enveloppant son bras autour de lui. 

Le jeune homme se sentit réconforté par l'étreinte de son amie et par la douceur de sa main caressant ses cheveux doucement. La caresse l'ému profondément et toucha sa douleur et bientôt il ne put s'empêcher de sangloter violemment dans la sécurité chaude des bras de son associée. Elle le calma, lui parlant doucement, le tenant comme la plus tendre des mère. Elle le balança lentement et le rythme éloigna sa douleur doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il perde presque complètement son chagrin. 

Finalement, quand il commença à se calmer, Jessy se décida à reprendre la parole.   
- James, que s'est il passé?   
Demanda t-elle doucement. 

À travers ses sanglots, il parvint à prononcer quelques mots étouffés.   
- Je... j'ai rêvé.... et -   
Il sursauta et Jessy sentit ses bras se serrer fortement autour de sa taille. 

Elle embrassa sa tête doucement avant de dire d'une voix calme:   
- Ça va, James. Je suis ici. Personne ne va te blesser maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. Raconte moi tout chéri. 

Il laissa échapper le souvenir qu'il avait essayé d'éloigner de son esprit, voulant le raconter de la façon la moins embarrassante, la moins douloureuse et surtout la plus rapide possible. Pendant que Jessy l'entendit raconter son horrible souvenir, elle sentit son ami enterrer sa tête plus profondément contre son ventre dans la honte et la tenir un peu plus fermement. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce que lui racontait son associé.   
_- 'Non'_ pensait elle _'Cette sale sorcière n'osait tout de même pas..... Non...... Comment les parents de James pouvaient ils la laisser faire ça à leur fils?'_   
Sa colère diminua lorsque James la regarda. Dans ses yeux, elle vit l'âme profondément blessée d'un petit garçon. Une larme tomba de son oeil alors qu'elle souffrait pour lui. Elle savait que Jezabelle avait l'habitude de menacer James avec un fouet mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle l'avait horriblement battu. Elle n'avait jamais pensé non plus que cette horrible fille avait osé profiter de l'innocence du garçon pour toucher ses parties les plus intimes alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que deux enfants. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

- Ça ira James, je suis là d'accord? Tu ne dois plus avoir peur. 

Jessy sourit tendrement à son ami en l'aidant à se recoucher dans son lit et en tirant ses draps sur lui. 

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander et à me réveiller si je dors. Repose toi bien maintenant. Tu ne dois plus être tourmenté par de mauvais rêves. 

Alors qu'elle allongeait son bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, la jeune femme sentit la main de son ami l'arrêter. Elle le regarda. 

- S'il te plaît, Jessy. Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir dans mon lit ce soir? Je te laisserai toute la place, c'est promis. 

Le jeune homme avait toujours un regard effrayé de petit enfant. Jessy sourit, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune mauvaise intention. 

- D'accord, James. 

Suite à ces mots, elle se prépara encore à éteindre la lumière. Elle fut arrêtée par le jappement de James: 

- NON! 

Elle sursauta et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. 

- Désolé Jessy -- je ..... ---- n'avais pas l'intention de hurler...... s'il te plaît.... s'il te plaît... laisse la lumière. 

Elle repoussa ses cheveux de ses yeux et fit le tour du lit puis grimpa à côté de lui. Il reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle l'étreignit, caressant ses cheveux en le berçant pour dormir. 

Jessy fut réveillée quelques minutes plus tard par le gémissement de James dans son sommeil. Elle l'entendit marmonner: 

- Papa... maman....... s'il vous plaît..... Ne laissez plus Jezabelle faire mon apprentissage....... S'il vous plaît.... Je suis désolé. ........ S'il te plaît grand-papa ne me laisse pas... J'ai si peur.... Jezabelle est si-- 

Il se mût par saccades puis se réveilla, trempé et tremblant avec peur. Jessy pressa sa main. 

- Ça va, James. Je suis ici. Tout va bien. 

James respirait peu profondément et son corps était secoué par quelques sursauts légers. Jessy déposa sa main sur son front et l'embrassa sur la tête. Il s'accrocha à elle fermement. 

- Mon grand-papa savait que je souffrais, il voulait me prendre à sa charge mais....... mais il ne pouvait pas.... Mes parents étaient des personnes trop importantes. Je...... Je les aimait malgré leur manque d'attention envers moi. Pourquoi demandaient ils....... à Jezabelle de faire mon apprentissage des bonnes manières??? Pourquoi.... Pourquoi..... aimaient-ils me voir souffrir? 

Les paroles du jeune homme furent suivies de larmes de douleur. Il pouvait toujours sentir la présence de Jezabelle lorsqu'elle grimpait à ses côtés dans son lit, les coups de poings, de fouet ou les gifles qu'elle lui donnait quand il n'exécutait pas ses ordres, il pouvait toujours entendre ses mots méprisables envers lui, ces paroles qui le blessait tant et lui donnait un si grand sentiment d'infériorité, les histoires effrayantes qu'elle lui inventait et la sensation gênante du liquide chaud qui trempait son pantalon de pyjama lorsqu'il faisait pipi au lit...... et..... il n'y avait jamais personne pour le tenir.... l'embrasser.... effacer ses larmes..... l'aider à ne plus pleurer..... Non, non, il y avait juste son grand-papa quand il venait lui rendre visite autant que ça lui était possible malgré le refus de ses parents.... Il se rappelait la froideur de son père et sa mère envers lui, leur dédain et leur insouciance, leurs remarques dures à son sujet. Ils ignoraient ses implorations, lui reprochait de mal se comporter, ils encourageaient Jezabelle à le faire souffrir.... 

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, chéri. 

L'audition de la voix de Jessy lui fit réaliser qu'il avait pensé à haute voix. 

Il répondit avec un gémissement tranquille, enterrant sa tête contre la poitrine de son amie, la tenant toujours aussi puissamment que possible, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte. 

Jessy chuchota à son ami de se calmer et entendit bientôt son souffle doux s'approfondir alors qu'il tombait de nouveau dans un sommeil tourmenté. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Le lendemain matin, Jessy se rendit seule au bureau de Giovanni. 

Le patron regarda sa subordonnée avec suspicion.   
- Où sont James et Miaouss? 

- J'ai préféré venir seule Monsieur car James n'est pas bien et Miaouss en ignore la raison. Je préfère qu'il n'en sache rien pour le moment car il pourrait poser des questions à James qui risqueraient de pas mal le bouleverser. Il..... Il fait d'horribles cauchemars depuis que vous nous avez parlé de la mission que vous comptiez nous donner aujourd'hui, Monsieur...... James ne peut pas effectuer cette mission car elle se passe dans sa ville d'enfance et...... il a des souvenirs horribles de cette période de sa vie. Je pense.... Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelques jours de repos.   
  
Giovanni grogna avec colère et brisa le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il soupira puis après un moment de réflexion, grommela enfin:   
- De toute façon, cette mission aurait sans doute été soldée par un échec comme toutes les autres. Continuez la mission Pikachu et ne vous attendez pas À RECEVOIR LE MOINDRE SALAIRE CE MOIS CI!!! Je suis beaucoup trop généreux envers vous. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être la fille de la meilleure agent de la Team Rocket de tous les temps Jessy. Et James et Miaouss ont énormément de chance d'être vos amis..... 

Le boss s'interrompit, pensant en lui même qu'il devait toujours une dette envers la jeune femme puisque c'était sa propre mère qui avait été responsable de la mort de Miyamoto. 

- Considérez que c'est une chance réelle que je ne vous renvoie pas pour le moment. 

- Merci du fond du coeur, Monsieur. 

Giovanni fit un signe négligeant de la main à la jeune femme pour lui indiquer de sortir. Elle quitta alors le bureau sans un mot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jessy retourna dans la petite cabane qu'elle partageait avec ses associés pour seulement trouver Miaouss, assit avec un air triste dans le canapé. 

- Où est James? Demanda-t-elle, regardant les alentours à sa recherche. 

Le félin soupira:   
- Dans sa chambre. Il est totalement déprimé, j'aimerai savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. 

Jessy gémit:   
- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Il est préférable de ne pas trop parler de ce problème pour le moment. 

Elle s'avança dans la chambre et fut fort étonnée de ne pas y trouver son ami.__

_- 'Miaouss m'aurait-il mentit?'___

Elle sursauta tout à coup en entendant un sanglot faible provenant de la penderie. Elle en ouvrit les portes et y trouva son ami, blottit dans un coin, portant toujours son pyjama. Il tremblait et avait des larmes dans les yeux. La jeune femme s'accroupit et saisit le visage de James entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. 

- James?   
Demanda t-elle en déposant prudemment sa main sur son épaule. 

Il ne répondit pas. 

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Jessy alors qu'elle essaya d'avoir une réponse de son ami. Elle tira son corps tremblant vers elle et le tint protectivement. Tandis que ses doigts caressèrent ses cheveux, une plainte torturée émana du jeune homme, suivie par des sanglots intenses, comme s'il venait juste de revenir dans le monde réel. Il l'étreignit aussi fort que possible. 

- J'ai si peur.... J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étaispas tu n'étaispas.... tu.... tu n'étais pas.... pas.... là---- 

La jeune femme apaisa les murmures affolés de James avec un calme:   
- Chuuuuut... Je suis ici maintenant. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seul un moment. 

Elle le balança lentement, sentant ses larmes chaudes tomber goutte à goutte sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentait si impuissante. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

En soirée, Jessy essaya de distraire James en louant des DVD. Elle fit du pop-corn et se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté de lui. Il ne pleura plus une fois de la soirée, ce qui la soulagea immensément. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Durant la nuit, Jessy dormit encore dans le lit de son ami, le tenant dans ses bras. Il se sentait en sécurité avec elle et la chaleur de son souffle doux contre sa joue, ainsi que la douceur de ses doigts traversant ses cheveux le calmait. 

- Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, Jessy. 

Elle pressa sa main en guise de réponse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Les jours suivants furent moins difficiles pour Jessy et James. Après deux jours, le jeune homme ne fut plus éveillé par son horrible souvenir car à chaque fois où ça lui était arrivé les derniers temps, il avait trouvé refuge entre des bras rassurants, tout comme il l'avait toujours rêvé pendant son enfance. 

Bien que ses souvenirs horribles resteraient toujours cachés dans une partie de son esprit, James se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité dans le monde maintenant... Parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le tenir le soir s'il en avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait tel qu'il était et qui pourrait toujours calmer sa douleur et lui donner tout le réconfort dont il avait toujours eu besoin. 

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
